Lillian Grace Masen Cullen
by sissylovespink
Summary: What if Edward had a sister what would he do for her? Will he be there in her times of need? And will they be together forever
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I am editing this. Sorry no new chapters.**_

**I do not own Twilight**

Name: Lillian Grace Masen Cullen

Date of birth: July 4, 1905

Date of transformation: July 3, 1921. At the age of 16

Place of origin: Chicago, Illinois

Hair color: Blond with a slight bronze

Eye color: blue human. (aqua/ice blue) vampire/ Mermaid

Height: 5'10"

Physical description: Lillian is thin and very curvy. With a hart shaped face. Her hair is wavy. She is extremely attractive to boys.

Special abilities: Lillian can control people and objects. Also she can be telepath to any on she chooses. She can control water fire and ice. Lastly sometimes when she touches things she can see and event that happened in the past.

Education/occupation: She has two medical and teaching degrees in all subjects.

Family/coven relationships: She is married to Fred Hale. She is the natural daughter of Edward and Elizabeth and natural sister of Edward Cullen. She thinks of Carlisle and Emes Cullen as her parents and think of Rosalie and Jasper Hale and also Emmet and Alice Cullen as her siblings.

Car: A pink bug

Hobbies: singing, dancing, playing the Piano, and lastly if she sees something from the past or people dreams she has to draw it.

_**Here is her story…**_

_Edward's pov_

Today was the 4th of July, I was outside with my mother enjoying the parade. My mother had to enjoy it siting down, she had a baby in her belly. I hope for a little brother to play with when I he is older. I just wish my father was here, he has to work a lot.

"OW." My mother said clutching her belly.

"Mommy what's wrong."

"Well honey I think the baby is coming." That's when she waddled back inside the house. She goes to the kitchen to the phone.

_Elizabeth's pov_

As I waddled to kitchen I kept on feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. I grabbed the phone and dialed the number to my doctor, Dr. Richmen.

"Hello. Dr. Richmen. The baby is coming I need you to come to my house as soon as possible."

"Ok Mrs. Masen I will be there soon."

"Thank you." That is when I felt another sharp pain today is going to be a long day.

_Edward's pov_

My mother just hung up the phone and came over to me.

"Edward honey, can you go out and play till someone comes and gets you."

"Ok mommy." That is when I ran away.

******LGMC******

I was playing outside for so long before Dr. Richmen came out. His short brown hair was messed up by the wind. He came over to me.

"Are you ready to meet your new sister Edward." Wow I have a little sister. Maybe sh will still play with me. But we will not want to play the same things.

"Yes." I replied. That's when I followed him inside. When I went inside my mother's bedroom. I saw her cradling a baby. When I got closer I saw her little face. She had big blue eyes and light blond waves. She was so cutie. That's when a vowed to always protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Twilight**_

**13 years later**

_Lilly's pov_

I was sitting in the meadow behind the house. The place where I run, from all my problem. More like my father. From the time I was born my father has hated me. When I was 10 I learned how much he hated me. It started with his words, then his hands. He even took away my food.

The only person who has been there in my life was my brother Edward. Yes my mother took care of me but that was it. Edward taught everything I known because I did not go to school, he was my best friend. The big problem was he did not know about the abuse, if he did my father would be dead. The main reason why I did not tell him was for his own softy. I loved him and would hate if anything happened to him.

So every day I wore cover up to hide the bruises and skinniness on my arm and long dress to hide my legs. Luckily he never hit my face.

So now I sit in that meadow without a cover up reading my favorite book Romeo and Juliet. I felt the hot sun on my skin. I felt so relaxed that when I heard a voice that startled me.

"LILLIAN GRACE MASEN WHAT HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!" When I turned my head I saw it was Edward I never saw him this mad ever in my life. So I had to come up with something to tell him.

"Ummmm, I feel down the stairs."

"No you did not. They look like hand prints. So who did this to you." Oh man what do I do now.

"I can tell you Edward."

"Why not lil." Oh man he is using my nickname. He knows that works like a charm with me. I would use my puppy dog face the work on just about anyone. But I know this is not the time or place.

"He will hurt you." I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Do not worry about me. You worry about you. And if I let anything happen to you I would live in guilt for the rest of my life. And I would always wonder what if I push you harder and got you to tell me who did this to you. So please tell me."

"It was father." I took a deep breath and looked up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own twilight.**_

_Edward's pov_

All I saw was red. How could our father do this to her. He did not even disserved to be called father, he is a monster.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" I really hope it was.

"No." She relied.

"How long?" I was so afraid to hear the answer.

"Three years. It start verbally the he stared hitting me. I still do not understand what I did to make him so mad." That is when she started to cry. I felt so much guilt. I did not protect my sister when she need me the most. I pulled her to into a hug.

"Shhhhhhh. Its ok I got you he will not hurt you anymore." I am so afraid if I did he will kill he next time. This thought made me hold her closer.

"Come on lets go inside." She picked up her book and we walked inside side by side.

******LGMC******

We were sitting by the piano. Playing together, just having fun when I heard a voice.

"Honey I am home." It was that monster.

"Lilly go upstairs into your room until I get you." She hopped out of the bench and did we she was told. Now I have to come up with a plan.

_Lilly's pov_

I was almost up the stairs when I started to get dizzy. That is when I realized I have not eaten all day. I slowly walked to my room feeling weaker and weaker. Lucky I got into my room, before I fell to the ground and my world went black.

_Edward's pov_

I was slowly pacing outside the monster's office. Wondering what I should do. Fight him, yell at him, or do what come to my mind at the time. I wanted to scream with frustration. That is when I put my hand on the door handle. Opened the door. Fast and hard.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't not own Twilight in any way. (I only own Lilly)

Edward's Pov

The Monster seemed surprised by my entrance.

"Edward what's wrong." he said while he stood up.

"Oh I think you known. I found out what you have done to my little sister. And I am not very happy about it. So now you are going to pay for causing her pain that she does not deserved." that is when I threw the first punch for the fight of my life. And I was going to win.

******LGMC******

The fight just ended. The monster was on the floor blood cover his face. I was lucky to get out with a few bruises. They hurt but they were for Lilly so it was worth it.

I went to the bathroom to wash the blood from my hand when I heard a scream.

Elizabeth's pov

As I went into my husband's office I heard a moan of pain. I slowly I waked to his desk.

I saw him on the floor. Blood covered his face . I wiped it off. When I touched his face I felt he had a fever. I knew it was the influenza. In the paper it said the Chicago was getting the first wave so I let out a scream.

My son came running into the room.

"Mom what's wrong."

"I think he has it."

"Has what."

"The influenza."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT**

_**Edward's POV**_

Truly I did not care about him. He hurt my little sister. He can rot in hell for all I care. But my mother did not know about her abuse and I did not have the heart to tell. So I had to put on a mask and pretended that I care.

"What do you need me to do Mom?"

"Take care of your sister. I will go get Mark and he will help me." Yes, I really hope she is ok.

"Yes Mom." I sat up and ran up to my room. I was shocked by what I saw. My baby sister was lieing on the floor in a unnatural postion. I touch her neak. Theres a pluse. I touch her fore head. No fever. What is wrong with her. I picked her up into my arms. I need to take her to the hospatail. I put on her mask. I put on mine. And I ran as fast as I could to a doctor who could help her.

_**A/N: Longer chapter tomorrow. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own twlight**_

**Carlisle POV**

I was working my shift. Almost all the rooms are full of the ill form the influenza. That is when I see a young man run in with a girl in his arms. Even with his mask on his face is full of panic.

"Help her please." He looks despite.

"Follow me." I showed him to an empty room he placed her on the bed.

"What's her name?"

"Lillian Masen."

I checked her pulse and fever. "Normal everything. It's like she is sleeping. Let's wait till she wakes up. And I will check her more out then"

"But what if she does not."

"She will. It will take time." That is when she stared to move. And wake up

"Lil, honeys are you ok?"

"Yes Edward I am fine."

"Miss. Masen can I check you out more." That is when she looked scared. I gave her a friendly smile. "It won't hurt. I promise." She nods that it is ok to come closer. I lift up her sleeves and I see bruises all over her arm. "How did this happen." She looks at Edward he nods. My father hits me.


	7. AN

Dear, Readers

I am so sorry it has been so long since my last post. More is coming. My life has just started calming down and I am ready to come back. Because my school is about to start i will post on Mondays. After I think I am ready to do more I will post Fridays. Then after my Marching season is over I will do Wednesday. So I will see you all on Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own twlight**_

**Carlisle POV**

I was working my shift. Almost all the rooms are full of the ill form the influenza. That is when I see a young man run in with a girl in his arms. Even with his mask on his face is full of panic.

"Help her please." He looks despite.

"Follow me." I showed him to an empty room he placed her on the bed.

"What's her name?"

"Lillian Masen."

I checked her pulse and fever. "Normal everything. It's like she is sleeping. Let's wait till she wakes up. And I will check her more out then"

"But what if she does not."

"She will. It will take time." That is when she stared to move. And wake up

"Lil, honeys are you ok?"

"Yes Edward I am fine."

"Miss. Masen can I check you out more." That is when she looked scared. I gave her a friendly smile. "It won't hurt. I promise." She nods that it is ok to come closer. I lift up her sleeves and I see bruises all over her arm. "How did this happen." She looks at Edward he nods.

"My father hits me."


End file.
